CONVERSATION
by rija sami
Summary: Its based on duo story so just peep into more read and do review
1. Chapter 1

HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL I HOPE FINE...I KNOW..I KNOW GUYS I TOLD YOU THAT I WILL BE BACK AFTER 1 YEAR...BUT TODAY ONE OF MY FRIEND FORCE ME TO WRITE OS ON THIS EPISODE SO CUTIE PLZ ACCEPT IT ... AND GUYS I DON'T KNOW YOU'LL LIKE IT OR NOT BUT PLZ READ AND REVIEW

SO HERE IS THE OS...

After ending case abhijeet take daya with him and move toward house...where he make lay down on bed...cover his body from blanket...increas the temprature of ac and come out from room after lock it..he too move toward guest room and sleep there

Next morning he open his eyes and hear teasing tone...agar sahab ki neend poori ho gayi to chai pee lein..thoda aram milega aur sar ka dard bhi kam ho jayega

He smile while rubbing his hair...he know the owner of this voice so he take cup of tea and ask...main yaha kaise

ohhhh main to bhool hi gaya sahab to apni yaadashat kho chuke hai...abhijeet say with taunt

Daya know the reason of this taunt and he have to bear it...because he deserve it.. He say

Yaar meri yaadashat nahi gayi hai... Woh to main cut by abhijeet

Ohhh phir to mithai(sweet)batni chahiye... Nahi

daya(irritate)is main aisi koun si badi baat hai... Tum bhi to... he stop and look at him

Abhijeet say nothing just left the room while saying:main bureau jaa raha hoon... Jab tumhare sar ka dard theek ho jaye to aa jana bureau

Daya call him from back but he already left the house.. . He murmur in anger:shit yeh maine kya kar diya... Woh pehle se hi naraz hai maine use aur naraaz kar diya... . Ab kaise manao'n use... Soch daya soch

Abhijeet enter in bureau while murmur:samajh kya rakha hai sahab ne apne aap ko... Main to sab kuch jaan bojh kar hi karta hoon..

Team mate eyes fall on him and after seeing along him move forward to ask about daya

Freddy:sir daya sir.. . Cut by abhijeet

Abhijeet:ab theek hai woh

Purvi:sir aap akele aye hai... Daya sir nahi aye

Abhijeet:uske sir main dard hai... Jaise hi theek ho jayega... aa jayega(before anyone ask more.. He order)chalo ab tum log kaam karo mujhe sir se kuch kaam hai... With that he move toward cabin

Purvi to freddy:sir aap ko nahi lagta abhijeet sir kuch...

Freddy:zaroor kuch hua hoga daya sir aur unke beech...khair kaam karte hai jo bhi metter hai khud hi clear kar lenge

Purvi:jee sir

Abhijeet enter in cabin after getting permission from acp sir and sat on chair... Acp sir who is working on file look at him and ask

Kaho abhijeet kya baat hai

Sir mujhe chutti chahiye

acp sir can feel anger in his tone so close file and look at his eyes...kyun? Kuch hua hai kiya... Kya daya ne phir se kuch.. Cut by abhijeet

Woh kaha kuch karta hai sir.. . Sab kaam.. Galtiyan main hi to karta hoon

Now acp sir understand something happened between his both dear officer's.. Hmmm yeh baat hai

Kya baat sir?

Yahi... Jhagda(fight)

Nahi sir aisi koi baat nahi hai

To phir kya baat hai?

Kuch bhi nahi sir

To chutti?

Sir woh bus tabiyat theek nahi lag rahi hai is liyeliye

Theek hai to phir chalo...

Kaha sir?

Mere ghar aur kaha

Lekin kyun sir?

Kuch kaam hai tumse

Jee phir theek hai sir chaliye

Hmmm chalo

After that both come out from cabin before leaving bureau he order his team

Hum log aik zaroori kaam se jaa rahe hai... Daya aye the use mere ghar bhej dena

Freddy:jee sir

20 minutes passed when daya enter in bureau... His eyes searching abhijeet but he failed.. Suddenly he hear... daya sir aap kab aye.. He turn back and saw freddy so he say

Bus abhi aya hoon... Abhijeet nahi aya kya?

abhijeet sir to aye the

acha aur acp sir bhi nahi hai

jee sir acp sir bhi the... Kuch der pehle hi nikal gaye

Daya in sad tone:ohhh acha(think)lagta hai sir se bhi maafi nahi maang paonga aaj

He about to go toward desk when freddy call him behind

Daya sir

Daya turn:haan freddy

Woh main aik baat batana bhool gaya tha

Koun si baat?

Acp sir ne kaha tha jab aap aa jaye to main aap ko unke ghar jaane k liye kaho'n

Ghar..kyun?

Woh to pata nahi...abhijeet sir bhi gaye hai unke saath

Abhijeet bhi gaya hai acp sir k ghar

Jee sir

Theek hai to phir main chalta hoon aur haan freddy thanks

Freddy in confuse:thanks woh kyun sir?

Daya in smile:bus aise hi

On road acp sir and abhijeet sir in acp sir's car...acp sir looking at abhijeet who's mood was off acp sir take sigh then

Kya hua hai tum dono ke beech

Main kuch samjha nahi sir

Per main sab kuch samajh raha hoon...yeh to ache se jaanta hoon k kuch hua hai ..haan agar nahi batana chahte to koi baat nahi

Nahi sir aisi koi baat nahi hai

To phir kya baat hai...mood kyun off hai tumhara

Sir actually woh...aaj subah and he tell everything to acp sir

Acp sir:hmmm to yeh baat hai

Jee sir aur...his eyes stop on something(to driver)gaadi zara rokna(to acp sir)sir main thodi der main ata hoon...aap jaye

Lekin abhijeet tum is waqt...aur yaha...kuch hua hai kya

Nahi sir bus zara sa kaam hai mujhe yaha...aap befikar ho kar ghar jaye

Theek hai abhijeet...lekin jaldi aana daya bhi aane wala hai..

Ok sir

Acp sir to driver:chalo driver

 **SO GUYS KYA DEKH LIYA HAI ABHIJEET SIR NE JO BEECH RAASTE MAIN HI UTAR GAYE...AND GUYS NEXT ONE WILL BE LAST AND I'LL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE SOON...MAY BE IN THIS 3,4 DAYS...SORRY FOR MISTAKE...SO GUYS DO READ AND REVIEW**

OK GUYS

BYE

AND

TAKE CARE

WITH

YOUR REGARD

RIJA SAMI


	2. Chapter 2

HI GUYS WHAT'S UP...HOPE EVERYTHING IS GOING GOOD

PARI:THANK YOU

GD:THANK YOU DADA

MISTI:THANK YOU

KRITI:THANKS FOR REVIEW

GUEST:THANK YOU

DAYA'S LOVER:THANK YOU

ROCKING DUO:THANK YOU SO MUCH

GUEST:THANKS FOR COMMENT

PRIYA:THANKS TO YOU

GUEST:THANK YOU

93:THANK YOU

PRIYA770:THANKS FOR FEEDBACK

GUEST:THANK YOU

SHIKHA SHARMA:THANK YOU

FARI:THANK YOU

LAST UPDATE IS HERE:

Abhijeet move forward after acp sir leaving the spot...he saw so many people there so he enter in middle to see what's going and shock after seeing the man...the man is non other then his one of best informer who was on floor in uncounsious state he bent down near him and pat his check to bring him back in counsious state...

ramesh..aankhain kholo...(to peoples who was present there)kya hua tha yaha pe?

one man all of them say:aap koun?

abhijeet show his badge:cid(he scare)ab batao hua kya hai yaha pe...aur yeh admi kab se behosh pada hai yaha pe?

the man:sir yeh admi abhi 5 minute pehle hi behosh hua hai...yaha pe kuch bhi nahi hua hai..yeh bilkul theek tha sir...pata nahi kyun?per yeh achanak se zameen main gir gaya

abhijeet in anger:yeh admi 5 minute se yaha pe behosh pada hai aur tum log ise hospital bhejne k bajaye tamasha dekh rahe ho...kal ko tum log bhi isi tarah pade reh sakte ho beech raaste main behosh...

all say in one voice:sorry sir

abhijeet:sorry sir...huh hato tum log main hi ise hospital le kar jaata hoon

two man move forward:sir hum log le jaate hai

abhijeet:iski koi zaroorat nahi...main hi le kar jaata hoon with that he take cab and left the place

Daya stand outside of acp sir...first he thing:sir kyun bulaya hoga mujhe...kahi gussa karne k liye to nahi...nahi nahi gussa karna hota to woh bureau main bhi karte...phir...kahi abhijeet ne to?nahi woh aisa nahi karega...ho sakta hai kar diya ho..ufff daya tu bhi na bahar hi khada reh kar sochta reh...yeh nahi ke ander jaa ke pata kar lo ke kis liye bula hai aur chal kya raha hai ander...he take sigh then ring the door bell

Ramu kaka open the door and surprise after seeing him:arre daya sahab

Daya:haan woh main sir se milne aya tha

Ramu kaka:haan sahab abhi pouch hi rahe the aap ke baare main...ke aap aye hai k nahi..aye ander aye...and he give him space to enter

Daya enter inside:vaise sir hai kaha pe?

Sahab to study room main hai

Aur abhijeet?

Abhijeet sahab?woh to nahi hai...sir akele hi hai

Daya in shock:kya...(murmur)freddy to ne kaha tha abhijeet bhi sir k saath ghar aye hai...phir woh gaya...acha kaka theek hai main sir k pass jata hoon

Jee bilkul and both move their destiny

Acp sir was reading book when he heared knock voice...he look up and saw daya so invite him

Aao daya ander aao

Daya:thank you sir

He enter in room...his eyes searching his buddy and acp sir notic this so ask

Kise dhoond rahe ho daya?

Kisi ko bhi nahi sir...woh

Acp sir close his book and sit straigh:use kuch zaroori kaam yaad aa gaya tha is liye woh beech raaste main hi utar gaya

Kise sie?he show himself confuse

Acp sir(strong)abhijeet ko

Ohhh main samjha aap kisi aur ki baat kar rahe hai

Per main sab samajh gaya...bhaito(sit)

Daya sit on chair:sir aap ne mujhe bulaya hai...kuch kaam hai kya?

Haan kaam to hai...pehle yeh batao aaj subah kya hua hai?

Aaj subah...kuch bhi to nahi

Acha...phir abhijeet ka mood off kyun tha?

Ohhh to usne aap ko sab kuch bata diya...phir bhi aap pouch rahe hai

Daya maine tumse yeh nahi kaha...ke usne mujhe bataya hai..main bas tum se pouch raha hoon

Sir woh aaj subah...he tell everything with detail

Dekho daya meri baat ka bura mat maan'na...magar tumhe apne gusse per qaboo karna seekhna hoga...agar aise hi chalta raha to tum use kho doge...shayad tumhe yaad nahi magar tumhare ignores ki wajah se woh tumse dor ho hi gaya tha...transfer ho gaya tha uska dehli main...woh to shukar hi mujhe pata chal gaya aur maine mamla sanbhal liya...warna aaj tum apne dost aur main apne qabil officer ko kho deta

Daya mind goes in flashback...but he come back soon in his world after hearing:umeed hai tum samajh gaye hoge jo maine kaha hai

Daya in sad tone:jee sir main samajh gaya...he peuse for a moment then..sir aap se aik baat pouchoo'n

Acp sir(soft tone)haan poucho

Sir aap mujhse naraz to nahi hai na?

Main bhala kyun naraz honga tumse...haan bus aik sawal ka jawab jaan'na hai mujhe?

Kaise sawal ka jawab sir?

Acp sir(naughty tone)bhai yahi ke tumhara koun sa chacha dhoti pehanta(wear)tha jo tum ne mujhe bhi pehan'na mashwara de diya

Daya got embarrassed:sorry sir us waqt mujhe kuch samajh hi nahi aa raha tha is liye keh diya...aur aap to mere baare main ache se jaante hai sir...mujhe to yeh bhi nahi mere chacha...

Abhijeet enter in room before change the environment of happiness in to sadness

Sorry sir main late ho gaya actually kuch zaroori kaam tha...he look up and act like he is in shock after seeing daya

Bohut hi ziyadah zaroori kaam tha kya?acp sir ask

Jee sir woh ramesh

Ramesh?

Haan sir mera khabri...

Ohhh acha to informer se milne gaye the...

Nahi sir woh behosh pada hua tha riste main to bus use hospital le kar gaya

Raste main behosh?kuch hua hai kya?

Nahi sir ziyadah kuch nahi...bus tez bukhaar tha is liye behosh ho gaya hai

Ohhh acha...baitho khade kyun ho..

Jee sir and he sit little bit far from daya...still anger from daya...sir aap ne mujhe apne saath bulaya kuch kaam tha kya?

Haan woh mujhe yeh batana tha...tumhare liye aik mission hai

Mission?

Haan mission?

Kaisa mission sir?

Woh tumhe kal HQ wale bata denge...

Acha theek hai sir to phir main chalta hoon

Itni bhi jaldi kya hai khana to kha ke jao...

Nahi sir mujhe bhook nahi hai phir kabhi sir...

Theek hai phir coffee hi pee lo(he want to denie)ab coffee ke liye na mat kehna...theek hai phir main abhi aya

He want to stop him but acp sir left...he still in his place when two hand hold his palm..he know that man...he take out his palm from his hand..left his place and stand infront of window...daya take sigh and stand beside him

Naraaz ho...dekho yaar main jaanta hoon...maine galat kya hai magar tum bhi mere jhaagne k saath hi shuru ho gaya...thoda time to de sakte the..lekin nahi aur uper se meri baat bhi poori nahi hone de rahe the tum bus beech beech main tanz ka teer chalaye jaa rahe the tum...bus phir mujhe bhi gussa aa gaya..jaante bhi ho mujhe jaldi gussa aa jata hai...aur main control nahi kar pata hoon apne gusse main...tum jaante ho mujhe sir ne apne gusse per control karna seekhne ko kaha hai...kyun k agar main aise hi karta raha to aik din tum mujhse dor ho jao ge

He wait for abhijeet ansewer...but he getting silent so he take sigh and

Theek hai agar tumhe baat nahi karna hai to main chala jaata hoon

He take two three step...suddenly he hear

Jaante ho daya woh kya cheez hai

Daya turn and look at that thing where abhijeet pointed...he saw darkness so say:andhera

Nahi...humara past hai woh(daya shock)jo andheron se bhara hai...jaha roshni naam ka koi lafz nahi...bus andhera hi andhera hai...jaha sirf chot...ansoo aur takleef hai...hum agar us main kuch dhoondna chahenge na to humain sirf chot ansoo aur takleef hi milenge...aur yeh...pointed toward light

Daya smile and say:humara aaj...jo roshniyon se bhara hai jis main hum jo bhi dhoondma chahr humain mil jayega...thodi takleef aur mushkil hogi lekin mil jayega

Aur yeh...he swiched off and on light of lamp

Voice come from back:humara aane wala kal(both turn and saw acp sir who was standing with smile...move forward)jiska humain pata nahi...andhera hoga ya ujala...lekin agar hum chahe to use ujala bhi kar sakte hai aur andhera bhi...bus faisla humain khud karna...air choose bhi humain hi karna hai

Abhijeet:bilkul sahi sir...ujala apno k saath reh kar...aik doosre ka saath de kar...pehle se bhi ziyadah aik doosre per bharose ko aur bhi mazboot kar ke...khule dil se naye rishton ka welcome kar ke...aur bohut kuch...jo humare sire ko pehle se bhi ziyadah mazboot kar ke bana sakte hai

Daya:aur andhera...apno'n se her tishta tod kar...inhe dukh de kar...unke bharose ko tod...mushkil halat main unka saath chod kar...zindagi main kabhi unki taraf mud kar na dekh kar laa sakte hai

Acp sir:bilkul sahi(naughty tone)lagta hai dono bhaiyon main milap ho gaya hai

Duo shy and say:jee sir

Acp sir:hmmm acha hai bohut hi acha hai...vaise daya...

Jee sir

Tumhare bhai ne apne liye aik kaam dhoonda hai?

Kaam...koun sa kaam?

Salesman ka kaam

duo get shock...daya atteck on his buddy

Boss yeh kya...tum cid chod rahe ho..per itna bada jhagda bhi nahi hua hai beech to phir tum...

Arre daya main bhala cid kyun chodonga...mujhe khud nahi pata sir kya keh rahe hai aur kyun keh rahe hai

Both hear laughing voice...they saw their head is laughing...both confuse

Acp sir:daya pehle poori baat sun to lo...bichare abhijeet per baras pade...

Jee sir

Maine kaha usne salesman ka kaam socha hai yeh to nahi kaha cid chod raha hai

Ohh acha...to sir salesman ka kaam kyun...woh to cid hi nahi chod raha hai

Haan per retirement k baad to khali haath nahi baith sakta hai na...to dhoond liya

Ohhh yeh baat hai...vaise sir kaam kya dhoonda hai aap ke is qabil officer ne

Acp sir(naughty tone)machli le lo...taza taza machli le lo

Abhijeet shock after hearing this and acp and daya laughing like madly

Daya:maan'na padega boss kaafi acha job dhoonda hai tum ne...hahahaha

Ruk abhi batata hoon tujhe...and he cheas daya

Acp sir shout:daya abhijeet ghar ka koi bhi cheez nahi tootni chahiye

In reple:jee sir aap fikar na kare

Daya ruk tujhe aaj masr pad ke hi rahegi...

Sir plz save me...

Acp sir smile and murmure:ufff yeh dono nahi sudhrenge...agar kisi ne in dono ko aise dekh liya na to yakeen nahi karenge...ke yeh dono cid ke woh bahadur officer hai...jiske naam sunte hi mujrim kaanpne lagte hai...he hear his both officer voice

Sir plz save me...

Save me ke bach'che aaj tujhe koi nahi bacha sakta mujhse

Acp sir take sigh and come out from room to stop his both brave officer who act sometime silly kids infront of their sir...who is also father figure for both

 **BETTER CONVERSATION HAS ABILITY TO CHANGE MIND AND MOOD...THIS THING GIVE US CONFIDENCE...THINGS TO DO...NEW THOUGHTS...WE CAN REALIZE OUR MISTAKE...FAULT AND MUCH MORE THINGS**

 **ONE MORE THING**

 **EVERYONE HAVE PAINFUL PAST IN LIFE...WHENEVER WE THINK ABOUT PAINFUL IT GIVE US HURT...PAIN AND TEAR...SO WHY WE THINK ABOUT THAT...WHY WE CAN'T LIVE IN PRESENT...AND THINK ABOUT FUTURE**

 **DON'T MIND BUT I WANT TO SAY...JUST LIVE IN PRESENT AND THINK ABOUT FUTURE WHERE WHAT WE WANT TO DO AND WHAT WE CAN DO**

 **THE END**

SO GUYS HERE IS OS END...I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT...SORRY FOR MISTAKE

AND GUYS PLZ DO READ AND REVIEW


End file.
